


Reasons

by SpraceJunkie



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpraceJunkie/pseuds/SpraceJunkie
Summary: Spot is a sappy little shit and Race knows it.





	Reasons

Spot’s first note had been almost subconscious. He’d just gotten two new notebooks, and while one already had three pages full of writing, the second had barely been opened.  
It was second nature to reach down beneath the coffee table and grab a notebook and pen while the news played, and when he saw the blank page he wrote down the first thing he thought of.  
_March 18_  
_His tiny smile when the dog sighs._  
And after that, that particular notebook was always kept with the others underneath the coffee table, and whenever Spot noticed Race do something he thought was cute, he jotted it down with the date.  
_April 10_  
_The way his nose crinkles when he laughs. ___  
_April 16 ___  
_The way he pauses when his voice cracks while he’s singing. ___  
_May 2 ___  
_The way his hair looks with flour in it. ___  
Slowly, page after page filled with little notes, and slowly, Race started to notice how the smallest red notebook came out and was put away pretty quickly.  
_June 4 ___  
_His weird laugh when he’s really tired. ___  
Spot scribbled a little title for the notebook inside the front cover in July, and was halfway through the notebook by October.  
_November 23 ___  
_The way he raises his eyebrows when there’s a ridiculous answer on one of his tests ___  
_December 13 ___  
_How excited he gets about setting up the Christmas tree. ___  
_December 25 ___  
_How he gets up at six for Christmas even though he’s a grown man. ___  
Slowly, note after note, the little notebook filled up, until Spot finally filled the last line.  
_Feburary 23 ___  
_The way he dances while cooking even though there’s no music playing. ___  
And the next morning, right before Race left for work, Spot slipped the notebook, wrapped neatly in paper, underneath the food in his lunch bag.  
And Race found it while eating, and before anyone commented on it, he hid it in his pocket for later.  
Period six was a planning period, so there weren't any kids in his room at all, and he unwrapped the package to find the tiny red notebook Spot had been writing in for almost a year.  
_Reasons I can't fall out of love with Antonio Higgins ___  
_March 18 ___  
_His tiny smile when the dog sighs. ___  
_March 19 ___  
_That weird little half smile he has when he doesn't want to admit he finds something funny. ___  
Page after page was full of tiny, one sentence, sappy things.  
_April 1 ___  
_The way he thinks I’m still really falling for the same five pranks every April Fools. ___  
_April 9_  
_The way he keeps laughing about the same five pranks because to him they never get old ___  
_May 3_  
_The way his eyes light up when a song he knows comes on. ___  
Page after page was filled with dates and phrases. Some were things Race recognized, like June 8, “the way he chews on the ends of his red pens.” Some, he had no idea he did.  
_July 3_  
_The way he automatically reaches out to touch my arm when I sigh. ___  
Spot had made a note of every little thing he’d noticed, and Race thought it was the sweetest thing he’d ever seen.  
With a smile, he pulled out his phone and sent a text.  
“February 23. The way he thinks he can hide how much of a sap he is.”


End file.
